The Song Of The Cube!
by Wings of Steal
Summary: A VeggiTales/Sailor Moon crossover. Just trust me, you'll love it, even if you don't know what VeggiTales is.


Author's notes: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Of course, this was co-written by IceKat (again).   
This is the second in our insane little series! Each song is done by a different anime. We hope  
you enjoy them. Sailor Scouts: *cling to your legs* YOU HAVE TO HELP US!! IceKat: We  
could always put you in the REAL costumes. *Rei and Mina are in guard costumes, while Lita is  
in an extremely tight asparagus costume. Serena, is a giant cucumber* All:  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Panny-chan: She smacks them all upside the head with a rolled  
up script.   
  
Disclaimers: We don't own the song. Thanks to Big Idea Production for that. We don't own  
Sailor Moon either...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE SONG OF THE CEBU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator (Amy): Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Serena presents, in a sequential image,  
stereophonic, multimedia event, The Song of the Cebu!  
  
Serena: *singing* Cebu! *stops singing* This is a song about a boy ... a song about a little boy  
and his cebus ... a song about a little boy and his three cebus ... the little boy who had a sick cebu,  
a sad cebu and a mute cebu. And also a hippo.  
  
*click the side projector* Um ... um ... this is a picture of me at the airport. This is my Aunt  
Ruth.  
  
*clicks projector again* This is me at a bullfight.  
  
*clicks the projector again* This is me fighting the bull.  
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: Ohh!   
  
Serena: *click* This is me and the bull  
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: Ahh!  
  
Serena: This is me and the bull and ... I think that's the bull's cousin. He's a cebu!   
  
Sailor Pluto: Hold it! You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector and a bed sheet!  
And what on Earth is a cebu, anyway?  
  
All scouts: Since when did Sailor Pluto have a british accent?   
  
  
Sailor Pluto: *She bursts into tears* I DON'T KNOW!!!  
  
IceKat: Stick to the script! Panny-chan: A smack for all upside the head! *SMACK*  
  
Serena: It's kind of like a cow. See?  
  
Sailor Pluto: Oh, I see. This should be interesting.  
  
Serena: *singing* Cebu! Sing it with me! Cebu!  
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: Cebu!  
  
Serena: Boy is riding with cebu  
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: Boy is riding with cebu  
  
Serena: Into town in his canoe  
  
Rei, Mina, &, Lita: Into town in his canoe  
  
Serena: Sick cebu is rowing and sneezing. Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo,  
achoo moo moo moo moo  
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo  
moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo  
  
Serena: Hippo chewing on bamboo  
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: Hippo chewing on bamboo  
  
Serena: Can't see boy and three cebus  
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: Can't see boy and three cebus  
  
Serena: Sad cebu is rowing and crying. Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo  
moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo  
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo  
moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo  
  
Serena: Cebu!  
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: Cebu!  
  
Serena: Cebu!  
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: Cebu!  
  
All: Achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo,  
boo-hoo moo moo, cebu!  
  
Serena: Hippo seen by mute cebu   
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: Hippo seen by mute cebu  
  
Serena: Tries to tell the other two  
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: Tries to tell the other two  
  
Serena: Mute cebu is waving and grunting. Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm,  
mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm,  
mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
  
Serena: Uh-oh. *clicks only to find blank screens*  
Sailor Pluto: Wait! What happens next? *upside down pictures*  
Serena: Um ... *more blank screens and rupside down pictures*  
  
Sailor Pluto: Does the hippo see them? Is the poor mute cebu successful in communicating the  
imminent danger to the other passengers? Is the boy injured? Why is the sad cebu sad? Is the  
canoe wood or aluminum?  
  
Serena: Oh look! There's me and Rini at Sea World!   
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: WHOA! *big eyes and sweatdrops* *clicks swiftly*  
  
Serena: Oh, wow. Forgot about that one. There's me and that bull again.   
  
Sailor Pluto: You can't just start a song and leave it hanging like that! You know, I've come to  
expect a lot more from you. This is quite disappointing! I'm going to have to speak to Darien  
about this.  
Serena: Oh look, a cebu! *singing* Cebu!  
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: Cebu!  
  
Serena: No, wait ... that's a water buffalo.  
  
Rei, Mina & Lita: No more song about cebu! Need another verse or two! Audience is standing  
and leaving, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo moo moo moo  
  
Rei: I want my money back!  
  
Mina: Yeah, that'd be ... that'd be good.  
  
THE END!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien: O-O Well, that was different.....  
  
Rini: Why didn't I get a part!?   
  
IceKat: We could make you a cebu....  
  
Rini: NO!  
  
Panny-chan: That's the end of it fokes. *waves* Please read the other fantastically insane fics in  
this VeggieTales song series. Each song is placed in a different anime.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
